Fairy Ring
by Mr.Light-of-Twilight
Summary: The blossoms from the nearby trees that circled around them, shielding the two lovers from the outside world as the petals danced with in the soft summer breeze. Please R
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Twilight! All rights and characters go to and are owned by Stephenie Meyer._

_A/N: I got bored and was listening to some sad songs online and I came up with the idea. _

_I have no Beta! It's just me._

_Fairy Ring_

The blossoms from the nearby trees that circled around them, shielding the two lovers from the outside world as the petals danced with in the soft summer breeze. There he stood in the middle of the protected meadow where light and petals rained down upon them creating a nostalgic realm only for them.

"Paul…What's wrong?" The porcelain doll of a girl asked as her mahogany waves blew gently in the breeze. He said nothing to his lover as his muscles tensed at the sound of the worry in her voice.

"Paul?" She said his name in a ghost of a whisper to afraid to hear what he may say.

"We're done!" He barked out with such anger that was foreign to her.

"What?" she asked praying to any and all that it was not true.

"I said we're through, Bella! What don't you get?" He roared out never once looking at her as tears kissed her checks. He could not look at her. He was no good and she deserved better and not a monster like him. They say that he is a protector but all he sees himself as is a monster.

"Just leave and never come back! I don't want to look at that pathetic face of yours!" He finished as silent tears escaped his eyes begging for him to stop but this was for her own good.

"I'm pregnant!" She screamed out into the wind.

He finally turned to face her; he could not take it any longer and needed to have her as his and only his. To hold her in his arms and tell her that he loves her while begging for forgiveness for the lies he just told her. Even if he is a monster he needed, no needs her in his life.

But she was gone.

There he stands a protector of his land waiting for his love to return to him. In the circle where blossoms fall is where love grew and two hearts were shattered in one swift rash judgment by a man who's rage and passion was the embodiment of fire itself, wild and true but burning all who stand in its wake.

_The End_

_A/N: If you want please review._


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Twilight! All rights and characters go to and are owned by Stephenie Meyer._

_A/N: Ok, so Werewolves-girl thought I should continue this, so here is a second chapter. If you guys like it leave a review and give me some ideas that may help me out. Now please note that this is going to be a side project but if I get enough reviews I'll gladly make it one of my main ones. Quick shot out to Werewolves-girl for helping me with sorting out some ideas. Hope you guys like it _

_I have no Beta! It's just me._

_Fairy Ring_

There she stood as her little girl danced in the waves, calling for mermaids to sing La Push's praise. Memories kissed and cooed to the porcelain woman as tears clouded her eyes. Four years have passed since she has been here last. She had strengthened herself for her daughter's sake on lies that would never let her sorrow break. Four years without him and yet the tears still came as his ghosted remained and haunted her throughout the days.

"Mommy!" The little girl squealed as she ran to her mother with a light that the sun it's self could only envy. She smiled loving at her who looked so much like her father with only a few blessings of her mother.

"Yes, little one?" she asked her little girl with amused curiosity as she wondered what her daughter was up to.

"Mommy can we pick flowers before we see Grandpa Charlie?" The young one asked with innocence that could only be described as child like. Charlie. The reason why she returned to his green world that had become the essence of rain which hold both happiness and pain of her time when this place was…is home no matter how much she tries to deny it.

Charlie was getting remarried to Sue Clearwater and she is happy for them both, for he wanted to have his little girl there with him on that special day. She was more than happy to face her broken heart for her father any day with her head held high.

"Why do you want to pick flowers, little one?" She asked as she lifted her feather light daughter into her arms.

"Too look like a fairy for Grandpa Charlie." Her daughter offered as if it was the simplest thing in the world as her mother just chuckled at thought.

"All that then little one, I know the perfect place were only the prettiest flowers grow." She answered her little one with a heart filled with pride and love. The youth in her arms only reply was a nod and a smile that would make flowers bloom. She walked with her little one in her arms as a name that has not been spoken in years by her was whispered to the trees in by the ocean scented breeze.

Paul.

_The End_

_A/N: Please review._


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Twilight! All rights and characters go to and are owned by Stephenie Meyer._

_A/N: Ok, Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, favorite or alerted this story. I won't be updating this story for a while anyway. So this is just a quick heads up._

_I have no Beta! It's just me._

_Fairy Ring_

There the mother sat on a stump of a former tree as its lover still stood tall and proud as moss climb upon it trying to reach for the sky. Isabella's little one ran around the little sanctuary in the lush life know as the forest, picking flower as her giggles danced in the air creating a joyous tune for all to hear.

The little girl was unaware of the dark clouds creeping in on this peaceful happy moment promising tears that would be kissed away by the rain, arguments to be silenced by thunder and emotions to be intensified by lighting.

"Mommy, do I have enough to be a fairy?" Her little one asked holding a bundle of flowers in her tiny little arms.

"Yes, my little one you have more than enough flowers to make you into a fairy." Bella replied as she helped her daughter place the flowers in her lap once that was done she began to weave the colors into a crown fit for her little fairy of a daughter and help but smile warmly at her little one as she danced around and sang about being a fairy.

The watchful mother turned her gaze towards the sky and watched as the dark clouds spread its wings and seemed dead set to perch upon the area of La Push before it continued its journey to the horizon.

"Little one, come here. After all a fairy needs her crown of flowers to be considered a real fairy." She sang to her daughter while presenting the crown of woven colors of assorted flowers to see if her little one approved.

"Mommy it's perfect!" Her little one cheered as she ran to her mother to receive the proof of acceptance into becoming a fairy.

All the porcelain mother could do is smile and giggle at her daughter's innocence as she placed the crown of flowers upon her head.

"Do I look like a fairy, Mommy?" Her little one asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yes may little one, you look like a fairy of the meadow." Isabella gentile answered her daughter while stroking her cheek as she gave at her joy with loving eyes.

"Thank you Mommy!" Her joy cheered at her mother's reply.

"Now that you're a fairy, are you ready to go see Grandpa Charlie now?" Bella asked since she had filled her daughter's request.

"Yeah, let's go see Grandpa Charlie!" Her little one joyfully giggled out. "I can't wait to show Grandpa Charlie that I'm a fairy!"

Bella could only nod at her little one's statement before she turned her gaze to the sky. Only to see the massive beast of a bird surrounded by a dark mist that was slowly covering the sky.

Yes, this storm was either an ill omen on what the outcome will be when she meets up with her father or it is a promise that the porcelain doll of a woman was going to become fierce mother that would cut down anyone to protect her daughter.

Whichever it maybe Isabella would soon find out and she need to be prepared for it and for him.

_The End_

_A/N: Please review._


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own Twilight! All rights and characters go to and are owned by Stephenie Meyer._

_A/N: Ok, Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, favorite or alerted this story. I won't be updating this story for a while anyway. So this is just a quick heads up. Special thanks to TotallyTeamAlec for recommending this story to a friend. To all my readers give a special thanks to Sabi'sSookie for getting me to write this chapter. Also to answer the question about the longer chapters; sorry to inform you but unless I get really inspired to write the chapters will remain short, sorry. This is going to be a short story, that's the reason for the short chapters._

_I have no Beta! It's just me._

_Fairy Ring_

The world around the watchful mother and her little one slowly darkened as whispers in the shadows placed bets upon the encounter that would soon take place. Her father's new home came into view as the lighted windows sang of warmth and comfort.

The little one that was graced by the appearance of a fairy skipped around her mother as petals jumped into the air and danced to greet the ground. Isabella gulped down her dread while it sang of her weakness and praised the promise of her pain. She could feel the fear digging it's nails into her ankles and feet holding her to the cold ground, wanting her to embrace the stone earth.

"Mommy?" Her little fairy called to porcelain doll as warm little hands wrapped around the cold bigger one.

"Yes, my fairy?" The mother asked as looked down at her daughter gaining new found strength as the gentle wind offered whispers of comforting lullabies with a gentle touch.

"Are we close to Grandpa Charlie's?" Her joy asked her with sleep kissed eyes.

"Yes, dear fairy. The house before us is Grandpa Charlie's." Bella answered picking her daughter and cuddling her into an embrace that spoken greater than any words that could possibly be formed. The journey to the house filled with laughter was shorter then Bella would have liked as the great bird drew closer, it seemed to start to settle in for the night.

Not too far in the distance she heard the rain hitting leaves as they protected life below, cried out to the mother not to go in they pleaded and begged for her to return to the woods were secrets could protect her and keep her as she rang on the door.

The woods could not offer her warmth now for shadows had come to watch the play of misery unfold. A sigh pasted her painted lips as the door swung opened to revel her father how has been taken by time, he was clearly older than he should be.

"Bells! Annie!" Charlie whispered excitedly upon seeing his daughter and his sleeping grandchild. "Come in, come in!"

"Dad, it's been far too long and I'm so happy you found someone." Bella explained as she entered the home filled with laughter and good enjoyment. She entered a room were people were gathered; there happiness was based on ignorance of the creeping storm just within reach. Isabella's eyes scanned the faces of old friends who have yet to notice her until they landed on him.

His beautiful face showing nothing but enjoy as his eyes show great love as he stared at the woman next to him with his arm draped around her. The woman was once a child who acquaintance who had left La Push to grab at her dreams.

Betrayal kissed the cracked porcelain doll's lips in mocking devotion as she could not look away from Paul and his new lover Rachael Black. So lost in thoughts and heartache as the lies she built around herself started to crumble that see didn't notice her little one had awakened, until she spoke.

"Daddy!"

_The End_

_A/N: Please review._


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Twilight! All rights and characters go to and are owned by Stephenie Meyer._

_A/N: Ok, Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, favorite or alerted this story. I maybe updating this story a little quicker and sooner than I originally thought I would be. So this is just a quick heads up. To all my readers give a special thanks to Sabi'sSookie for getting me to write this chapter. _

_I have no Beta! It's just me._

_Fairy Ring_

Little Annie had spoken as the group of former friends stared in shock at the little fairy and the porcelain girl. As the room that had once been blessed by joy soon succumbed to the wraith of silence.

The silver wolf gazed into the eyes of the little girl that had called him daddy, but his eyes did not stop there they moved to the face of the mother of his child and who was his first lover.

"Bella?" Paul breathed out her name in the form of a question to the silent air.

"Paul." Was the only answer that she could give for her emotions were a chorus of chaos.

It was her!

The silver wolf rejoiced at the girl he chose to love for she had returned to him. Only to be struck with regret, guilt and sorrow for she was not his soul mate, not his imprint as he gazed into her molten chocolate eyes.

Rachel was, but he could never understand why the pull was never as strong as the others were. It was almost like it didn't exist.

He remembered the day she left. The silver protector had been convinced by the council and his brothers that she had lied about carrying his child. But here she stood with his child in her arms reaching out to greet her father. The grip on his hand brought him out of his confusion shocked mind by Rachel, who had a sneer upon her face.

"I thought you were lying about being pregnant." Paul said as tears of pure joy and happiness greeted his eyes ready to fall, for he wanted nothing more than to run to her and kiss her until she was weak in the knees.

His statement hurt Isabella; it was like he didn't even know her. The betrayal, heartache and sorrow that danced around her and cuddled her gave way to rage!

The rage pushed the other aside and embraced her! For rage had become her guardian angel as thunder roar with distaste at the question of her character, lighting crashed to the ground giving the fire in her eyes a deadly glow as the wind pounded on the windows giving her voice volume and authority.

Yes the storm had come and the frail porcelain doll had become a fury bent on war as the storm sounded the start of battle and the shadows that it brought became her comrades! The silver protectors and his pack crossed the wrong woman. For now the honor and love that she once had for him died and with its death gave light to determination's blind fury!

Prepare Paul, for now you have let the beast out and she shall protect her little one!

Her Annie!

_The End_

_A/N: Please review._


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own Twilight! All rights and characters go to and are owned by Stephenie Meyer._

_A/N: Ok, Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, favorite or alerted this story. I maybe updating this story a little quicker and sooner than I originally thought I would be. So this is just a quick heads up. To all my readers give a special thanks to Sabi'sSookie for getting me to write this chapter. Also Sabi'sSookie I'm so sorry I'm late with the update! Plz forgive me! _

_I have no Beta! It's just me._

_Fairy Ring_

Annie let out a small terrified scream as she snuggled into the porcelain fury that held her, trying hard to remove her fears in her mother's embrace as thunder raged on like war drums while lighting kissed at the ground allowing shadows to reach for their victims as the wind scratched at the windows begging to be let in and rip apart the fury's enemies as the rain beat against the house with the promise to pierce through anyone who dared come out upon this night.

The porcelain battle maiden's eyes softened once they landed upon her little one's trembling form. Paul removed his hand from Rachel's grasp and stood preparing to comfort his daughter and the woman he choose to give his heart to, but Bella had seen the movement and her softened eyes hardened into icy stone that offered nothing to those who held their gaze. The silver wolf was taken back by the look that Bella had just given him and he felt so may negative emotions gripping at his heart that he just could not look away from her gaze.

"Why would you think that I would lie to you Paul?" Isabella questioned in a soft voice so as to not awaken her now sleeping little one.

"B-but…the…c…council…and…the…gu…" Paul tried to nervously explain his poor reasoning only to stop as he gazed into her eyes that were slowly filling with tears.

The porcelain girl could not believe what she was hearing; her guardian angel did his best to comfort her with rage tainted hope as sorrow waited wanting nothing more than to hold her and let her pain release itself for only nature to hear. Isabella looked at each face in the room as tears clouded her eyes as she gazed upon the people her once friends that had known her all her life and that they would think like that about her!

HER!

The girl they all cried to! The girl they all came to when they needed help! The girl that selflessly gave up her time for them and asked for nothing in return! Rage consumed her and she let it as she gazed at the things she once called friends.

"Do you all really think that little of me?" The porcelain battle maiden hissed out with such venom that one could see the Black Mamba and King Cobra whispering in her ear.

The all response that she received was silence and that in its self spoke volumes. The silver wolf could say nothing nor could any of the other protectors as they stared at the wooden floor as shame sang their ugly praise. Bella was losing the fight to hold back the tears as she realized their relationship with her was only a mockery and she quickly turned on her heels and left the room with her little one trying to get away from those she thought had loved her.

Everyone that was left in the room was so deep in their own little worlds that they did not realize that two protectors gazing at the spot where Isabella and Annie had just been with such love, devotion and longing that it went completely unnoticed by those around them.

_The End_

_A/N: Did someone imprint on Bella and Annie? Please review._


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own Twilight! All rights and characters go to and are owned by Stephenie Meyer._

_A/N: Ok, Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, favorite or alerted this story. I maybe updating this story a little quicker and sooner than I originally thought I would be. So this is just a quick heads up. Also sorry for the late update! I'm in an art college and let's just say I have no free time what's so ever, if I get more support for this story I will try and update every three weeks. Please understand that this is only if I get more support and positive input to this story. Thank you so much for all the reviews, they really help full the drive for this story._

_I have no Beta! It's just me._

_Fairy Ring_

The silver wolf watched with heartbroken eyes as his chosen love and his little girl walked away from him for the second time in his life and it was his entire fault to being with. The storm outside of the house quieted down some but the wind still howled in mocking laughter at how the great protectors turned into things that nature itself hated. The rest of the group stay silent as the events that happened finally started to sink in.

"I have a kid?" The silver wolf stated but in truth it sounded more like a question than anything else to all around him.

The silence in the room was deafening as it whispered orders to the shadows and what hide within them to go after the mother that would make a valkyrie proud and her little one to make sure no harm came to them. The wolf how was blessed by night's embrace also known as the packs leader stared at where Bella had just been with different emotions swirling around with in him as he turned his attention to the young wolf two seats away from him.

Poor Brady had just imprinted on little Annie, on a very fiery protective Isabella's Annie, on an easily enraged uncontrolled Paul's Annie. Yes poor Brady will have to be careful where he steps or the wraith of a parent will be his enjoy dealing with.

"Yes, you do." The queen of any and all bitches sneered with a growl from besides her shy quiet mate clearly showing her distaste for the silver wolf and the actions that he had done to lead to this point.

Leah still could never understand how the council, the pack and her tribe could just dismiss the porcelain girl the way they did all because she was a pale face. It sickened her how her tribe had showed its true colors towards Isabella and the fact that they were no better than the leeches that the pack protected them from.

"So what are all of you going to do about it?" Leah continued sending a glare that made the raging storm outside stop momentarily to quiver in fear of her quick sharp tongue and uncensored wraith to her fellow pack mates, their imprints and the council seeing as the blame show be placed on all of their shoulders and sending all of them crawling to Bella on their hands and knees begging for some type of punishment for their ill thoughts of her and their actions against her.

"Nothing." Rachel stated as if it where the simplest solution in the world, as the secrets of the forest wanted nothing more than to drag her deep with the woods and show her what true nightmares are made of.

There were a few growls that ripped through the room but Paul's was the loudest as he sent a disapproving glare towards his imprint that did not hold his heart.

"Why do even care Paul?" Rebecca asked before she continued from beside her Seth.

"After all weren't you the one who rejected and broke the pale face's heart and disowned the little half breed?" Rebecca finished with so much venom and hatred while using words that Paul himself had used not even two years ago to describe Bella and the fact that may have been with a child.

The silver wolf looked so hurt and broken while Leah, Rebecca and a few members of the pack looked pleased as the realization hit him.

"Enough!" Sam voice cut through the night like a knife and the world willingly quieted waiting for him to speak. "We need to discuss a few things, now!" The night blessed wolf stated with such force that there was no room for debate.

_The End_

_A/N: So, we now know who imprinted on Annie but who do think imprinted on Bella? Please review._


End file.
